Set Sail!
by Bitter Sweet Koishii
Summary: You know at least once you’ve wondered what it would be like if Naruto set place in a pirate version. Well I have too. Now I bring a story of sailing, fighting, betrayals, love, and of course…Booty! And I mean treasure LOL


Setting sail, Naruto style!

You know at least once you've wondered what it would be like if Naruto set place in a pirate version. Well I have too. Now I bring a story of sailing, fighting, betrayals, love, and of course…Booty! And I mean treasure LOL

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki, I understand this will be your first sail" The blonde boy looked up to find an older man with grey hair and a nose high mask looking down at him. The man's grey hair was almost shoulder length and messy. His loose white shirt was layered with belts of knives at the waist, some Naruto couldn't name. His deep green pants clung to his legs, giving his toned body shape. His outfit was odd needless to say, but the oddest accent this man wore was the thin blue face mask that covered his nose and mouth, he gave off an eerie vibe but nothing Naruto felt he had to worry about.

Naruto turned and gave a grin. "That's right! My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" the blonde bursted. The taller man covered his ears to block the blonde's high pitched screech. "Easy now, boy! Do you want to go busting ear drums?!" he shouted back. The older man rubbed his temples. "Now listen up, my name is Hatake Kakashi, call me Kakashi. I'm the captain of this ship, and if you plan on staying on board, you're going to have to learn the rules. Understand?" The man narrowed his eyes in warning. Naruto could feel beads of sweat beginning to coat his lightly tanned face. He nodded his head aggressively. "Good. Now then, on your way to the lower deck, boy. We set sail in an tonight." Kakashi declared. Naruto gave the man a confused look. "Wait! What are the rules Captain Kakashi?" Kakashi grinned at the shorter blonde with amusement. "Don't worry, they'll come to you"

Naruto watched the man leave him and head for the captain's courters in the room opposite from the sail wheel. He certainly knows how to handle people, Naruto thought. Though he admired how sure and confident the man was, even though his attire was an entirely new topic. The anxious blonde strode to the stairs in the ship leading to the bunking room.

As step after step lowered him to the dim lit room, suddenly he felt himself become conscious. In truth, he had decided to show up on the ship early not only to meet the captain beforehand but also to avoid awkward conversation with others who would be on the boat as well. Naruto was never a "people's person" and he didn't feel like starting.

The last step of the steep stairs made him realize he had met his mark and he looked about in awe. In a lot of stories and movies he had seen, the ship's crew would sleep in a lower part of the ship where no light would enter, true, the air felt chillier, very true, and the bedding and room itself was too low even for rats to endure, very UN-true. Naruto's eyes gazed about the room while his mouth dropped to the ground. Even though the dim room was on the cooler side, each bed looked comfortable and soft like those you see royalty demanding.

Every bed had its own canopy that could shield its owner from sight while soft rugs covered the floors. Glorious silks and cottons adorned each cradle varying in color and pattern, expressing each person's character.

Naruto scanned each bed studying its unique design. Some covered with fine solid-colored silks while others layered with patterned cottons. He approached one bed in particular, it had for whatever reason caught his interest. The bed was high and soft, like a cloud on stilts. The wood was a magnificent oak that could show ones reflection. The pillows were an orange and gold silk that could put the most stubborn man into a peaceful slumber. The thick sheets were a dark yellow stripped with thin black lines.

"That one's yours" he heard a deep voice echo through the long room. Naruto jumped on instinct and spun quickly to see who had snuck up on him. He had to squint, to make out a figure. As the man stepped closer and his features became easier to see. Naruto had to do a double take to perceive the figure as a man or woman, though the voice was obviously male. The man was around Naruto's age maybe slightly older. His raven black hair accented his pale skin nicely as his dark charcoal eyes drew your own back to his flawless face. The man was not muscular but his toned shape was evident through his clothes. His own garments were as strange as the captain's. A fitting dark blue shirt and black pants seemed normal enough, but layer after layer of strapped guns wrapped around leg, waist, and arm along with one long sword for close range fighting. This man looked more dangerous than the captain.

"Are you just going to stand there and gawk like an idiot or are you going to introduce yourself?" the black-haired man grumbled. Naruto snapped back to reality, appalled by the rude remark. "What was that?! Maybe I was just so grossed out by your appearance, it was too hard to stop staring!" Naruto barked. The man seemed to lose his cool composure at once, he has never been talked to so insolently. "Listen here you little runt! You are to treat me with respect got it!" The pale man hissed. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Fool you're probably no older than I am!" he spat back "Don't you dare call me a runt when you look like a kid yourself!" he bit. The pale man snarled and charged at the blonde, obviously taking great offence.

* * *

Kakashi's head snapped up when a knock at the door caught his attention. "Yes, come in." he called. In came a petite slender woman with bubblegum pink hair, her long red dress adorned with light pink petals clung at all the right curves without making her look smutty. Her most distinct feature had to be her long light rosy hair, it didn't take much to recognize her as long as you weren't color blind. "Ah Sakura, I'm glad you accepted my invitation on this quest" the captain gushed. He rose instantly to embrace the woman when a hard fist met his face instead. As sweet and feeble the girl may seem, Sakura was one of Lady Tsunade's top generals for a reason. "Cut the crap Hatake!" Sakura sneered knowing all too well of Kakashi's acts. "I only came to get the money you owe my master" she hissed. Kakashi rose off the ground with a hurt expression "Oh that…yes well you see I thought I explained this adventure would be more than enough to pay back Lady Tsunade…" he defended. Kakashi flinched when the small pinkette slowly strode over to his fallen form and lowered her face close to his. Her features would have been cute at any other time, but times like now where the days when Kakashi could swear he heard Satan himself run in fear. "Kakashi, Kakashi…" her tone spilled venom "Do you even realize how much you are indebted?" she whispered. Kakashi was too scared to even ask, he shook his head softly. Sakura stood erect and stared down at the older man "2 million gold pieces Kakashi!" she yelled in disgust. Kakashi's eyes widened in horror knowing he was going to be in debt for the rest of his life.

"Really?" he said nervously "Well that is a shame isn't it dear Sakura?" he sweated. In a flash, he found himself with, once again, a knife to the neck. Sakura wasn't a person to be trifled with, especially when it came to her master's money…maybe because it usually fell back on her. "You just don't seem to get it Kakashi, we gave you 6 months to even come up with a tenth. And what do you show up with? Nothing!" she screamed "I got 40 lashes because of you!" Kakashi could feel the cold unforgiving blade press itself harsher into his flesh. "Y-Yes but you see what had happened was this poor little old lady was-" Sakura cut him off "Don't start Hatake! We know you blew the money on worthless trash like your massage chair and false paintings!" she barked pointing at large portrait hanging above his desk. Kakashi looked hurt and looked over to his Romanian painted canvas. "It's a fake?" he whimpered with an upset stare. Sakura gaped at his horrible stupidity. "Yes you fool! Of course it's a fake!" Sakura pressed her blade deeper into Kakashi's neck causing some blood to draw out.

Kakashi's eyes widened as droplets of red fell to the floor. "So Lady Tsunade said all would be forgiven if I was to accomplish one task." She perked suddenly. Kakashi's confused face made it obvious that he was curious on the set conditions. "My freedom and your pardon…" her voice trailed off making Kakashi more enthralled until she said "For your head" she finished. Kakashi felt like his heart just fell through his rump. As the words finally sank in, Kakashi came into a panicked state. "Whoa now wait just a minute! Can't we just settle this with a trade or something that doesn't involve human limbs?!" he cried. Sakura narrowed her eyes. "We tried that already. Remember Barbados?" she grumbled. The man laughed nervously. "Ah y-yes I do…" recalling how the adventure's money went towards whores and rum.

Sakura nodded her head "So then, don't make this difficult and I'll make hurt as little as possible. What do you say?" she remarked. Kakashi made a disgusted face as a vision of himself beheaded came into mind, he was not about to lose to a small girl such as Sakura, even if she was more deadly than a thousand skilled murderers. "Sasuke!" Kakashi screamed at the top of his lungs. Hey it was last resort.

Sakura's keen senses quickly picked up the other being and she quickly jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the bullet that would have otherwise made its mark. In no time a pale gorgeous man with jet black hair bursted into the room with gun and sword in each hand. Behind him came running the blonde man, Naruto. "Hey idiot! We were having a fight of our own!" Naruto panted after Sasuke. Sasuke turned to the out of breath blonde. "Not now stupid, I have a more worthy fight at hand." He snapped back.

Sakura turned her blade away from Kakashi to Sasuke. "Well, well if it isn't Uchiha Sasuke. I believe we have an unsettled score." Sakura taunted. The tall pale man eyed the petite beautiful woman, indeed they did. "But…" her voice snapped up his attention "I don't have time for you. Your captain's head is the only thing I seek here" she said with annoyance. Kakashi looked at his pupil "Snap her neck off Sasuke!" he commanded. Almost reflex like, Sasuke charged at the pink haired girl standing her ground.

Naruto watched in amazement as the young woman side stepped her way around Sasuke's blade like a waltz. How delicate, Naruto thought.

Sasuke slashed his sword down just barely nicking Sakura's cream colored shoulder. Sakura countered with her own blade as she made an attempt to subdue her opponent attacks. Her long iron blade only grazed Sasuke's hair cutting a few strands short as he ducked just in time. She had only a second to think before she jumped out of the way of Sasuke's fist. Sakura somersaulted up onto Kakashi's desk at the back of the room. "You're getting slow" she remarked as she tried to catch her breath. Sasuke rose as he panted "You too. Or maybe…we're just at a…'match'…" he teased. Sakura rolled her eyes at Sasuke's lame flirt. "You haven't changed. Too bad" she commented as she stepped back onto the ground.

Naruto watched wide-eyed as Sasuke snapped his gun up at Sakura who halted her steps. "Let's see if you still got it in you, Haruno Sakura" Sasuke challenged. Sakura furrowed her brows and smirked as she dodged his precise bullet just in time to come one step closer. Naruto gasped as the loud echo of his gun rang throughout the room.

Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes met once before she dodged another bullet, just barely this time, and took another step closer. "More fun than Russian roulette yes?" she teased. Sasuke smirked as he shot several bullets this time. Sakura, ducking quickly enough, to avoid the hits. "Hey! The rules are one bullet at a time!" she screamed. Sasuke smirked "A pirate has no rules dear" he cooed as he reloaded his gun.

Naruto couldn't help but envy Sasuke a little for acting so cool. He also wished to know this rosy hair colored girl, she was quite impressive.

Sakura growled irritably "How many shots was that?" she yelled as she stomped her foot on the ground cutely. Sasuke spun his gun around on his finger "Four. Why?" he asked. Sakura scoffed and took four steps closer to Sasuke, who smiled smugly in return. Sakura was only a few feet away from Sasuke now but the closer she got, the harder it was to avoid his accurate shots. Sasuke was a skilled gunslinger, she knew this well, so she could not drop her guard just yet.

"Ready?" Sasuke taunted as he pointed his gun at Sakura's legs, then waist, then chest. Naruto stared at Sasuke with a disgusted look "Hey stupid, you wanna keep your attention on the girl's movement not her boobs!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke flinched as Sakura's face grew red. "Loser! I wasn't-!" Sasuke defended. Naruto rolled his eyes "Hey I know she's hot and all, but don't forget she can kill you too!" Sakura smirked at this "But yeah her jugs are pretty big!" He said giving her a thumbs up. Sasuke's eyes widened as Sakura stared at the grinning blonde. She gave Sasuke one look he knew very well and nodded as he moved aside.

Naruto watched the confusing scene as Sasuke moved and now Sakura was walking towards him. "Hey hold on, what's going on?" he asked. Without a second to spare, Sakura's powerful fist met Naruto's gut instantly and tossed him clear off the ship into the salty water. When Sakura calmed down, she turned to Sasuke. "Well, I lost a lot of time. I'll find you later… I have to get back to Lady Tsunade, I got a beating a head of me don't I?" she half-laughed. Sasuke stood quiet, he was aware of Sakura's punishments whenever she failed to complete a task.

Sakura shot Kakashi a warning look and turned back to Sasuke "Tell the rest of the crew I said hello" Before Sasuke could even say anything she was gone. Kakashi rose and strode to sit in his seat at his desk. "Good work Sasuke" he said. Sasuke just stood silent as he thought of what punishment Lady Tsunade had in store for Sakura when she would show up empty handed. The mere thought made him shiver.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak when a dripping wet Naruto barged through the door. "What the hell was that!? Does she have super strength or something!?" he cried. Kakashi laughed as Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it Naruto, I'm sure if you don't make her upset like that again she won't do anything. She's actually a rather sweet girl if you don't upset her." Naruto just gave the laughing captain a pout and turned his attention back to the raven haired Uchiha. "So…what was that girl talking about? About that whole "beating" thing?" he asked curiously. Naruto sucked in breath when Sasuke almost shot a fiery bullet through the blonde's right eye, luckily he had avoided it…this time. "None of your business…" was all Sasuke said before he excused himself.

Naruto felt like he pricked a lion with a thorn. "What HIS problem?" Naruto asked Kakashi. The captain sighed and patted the confused blonde on the head. "Naruto, it really is none of your business. I'm just glad I'm alive right now…" he said with a relieved sigh. Naruto rolled his eyes at the captain lame remark. "Oh yeah, what the hell was that captain? Aren't you man enough to fight your own battles?" he glowered. Kakashi raised a hand defensively. "Hey now if I remember correctly dear Sakura DID have a blade against my throat! And you expect me to MOVE at a time like that?!" Kakashi whined. Naruto sweat dropped, Kakashi did have a point.

Naruto let the subject fade as he took a seat in the chair in front of the captain's desk. "So…captain, when is the rest of the crew showing up? I saw four other beds aside from mine and Sasuke's" the nervous blonde asked. Kakashi could feel the uneasy loom the young boy was giving off. "Naruto, I wouldn't be nervous" the perky captain tried to assure "The rest of the bunch aren't as temper flaring as Sasuke". Naruto could feel himself shrink. "I hope so…" he whined.

* * *

An ear piercing scream echoed through the halls like a nuclear bomb. "You failed again!" the busty blonde woman shrieked as she commanded her subordinate to flog the crying pinkette again. "I know Master! Please…forgive me I won't happen again!" Sakura pleaded as her metal wrist binds dug into her sensitive cream flesh. "Did that boy Uchiha interfere again?!" Sakura's master yelled. Sakura flinched before she shrieked in pain when she received another lash from the thick metal strips. "Lady Tsunade…I don't think Sakura can withstand much longer…" the subordinate said in pity. Sakura panted as the stinging ache from the whip throbbed in her back. Tsunade frowned as she stood from her chair and walked over to a shaky Sakura. "Fail me once more and-" she began to say when Sakura quickly responded "I refuse to fail again Master! I will retrieve your money or the head of that damned Kakashi!" Sakura winced through the pain.

Tsunade smirked. "Yes…the money. Sakura, I understand you had received an invitation to join Kakashi on his quest for the Haven of a Thousand Treasures?" the woman said with a grin. Sakura could feel the tug of her knowing senses what her master was about to ask of her. "Yes…?" Sakura replied. Tsunade pondered a second before she dismissed the subordinate. Once they were alone, Tsunade gave the petite girl a look. "You wish for me to accept this offer Master?" Sakura said with impatience. Tsunade grinned with that devious look of hers. "Very good Sakura, you will accompany that fool Kakashi on his quest, but allow no currency into his greedy hands is that understood?" she warned. Sakura nodded quickly. "Good. On your way then" Tsunade finished with a wave of her hand.

* * *

Naruto's eyes were on the verge of drifting off when the sound of numerous footsteps caught his attention. "The rest of the crew is here…" he said with less enthusiasm. He slowly rose into a sitting position on his comfy bed and saw Sasuke still asleep. Naruto reluctantly rose and stretched "Hey Sasuke, get up already…the crews here". Naruto watched as Sasuke furrowed his brows and rolled over, obviously he didn't want to be awakened. Naruto sighed and was about to head for the deck when a loud gunshot make the blonde squeal.

Sasuke was up in an instant. "What's going on!?" a suddenly alert Uchiha yelled. Naruto's eyes went wide as the shouts and screams of many people filled the room. "I think…w-were under attack!" he suggested. Naruto didn't have a second to think before he was pulled up to the upper deck to see the destruction for himself. Yes, they were being attacked…

Golden flickering flames covered the wooden rafts on the side of the large vessel. The once smooth steady floor boards where now impaled with craters, scorches, and other fractures. The dark sky clashed loud thunderous roars and in the clear oceanic waters lurked the sighting of another ship…

"Damn it! Don't those rats ever give up!?" Sasuke cried. Naruto's head shot to the panicking blonde "What? Who are they?" he asked. Sasuke clenched his fists and gave a low growl making Naruto cautious. "They call themselves Akatsuki…they're nothing but a bunch of lowly scoundrels that dare call themselves 'The Pirates of Pirates'…they're just a bunch of thugs" the Uchiha spat. Naruto turned his head to the dark red shaded craft in their opposing direction. The large boat was an envious size and was charmed and adorned with a variety of weapons and decorations. Crimson, gold, silver, and ebony linins covered most of the ship making it look more fit as a cruise rather than a deadly yacht. At the very front of the ship where a beautiful maiden would usually be seen, was the sculpture of a skeleton of a woman holding a thorned rose that gave a hauntly touch to the delicate design. And lastly was an etching in the side of the boat that read, in the loveliest writing, "Better the devil you know than the one you don't…" All in all it could only be described in two words… "Dangerously beautiful…"

A canon smashed a relatively large crater a few feet from where Naruto was standing that brought him back to the present. "Are you deaf idiot!?" Sasuke barked "I said let's go!" he screamed. The blonde quickly responded by dashing after Sasuke and a few others he didn't recognize, they nor the boat were in any condition to be fighting back. As the group swam to the rough sandy beach, all of the remaining crew watched in horror as their beloved ferry was engulfed in a volcanic flame. Embers and ash danced in the air like a victorious ballet from hell. Naruto let his eyes drift from the awful scene to the remainder of the group. Sasuke looked like his puppy just died, his head sulked with his eyes averted from the painful scene, but he kept on the indifference mask, he was obviously hurt by the loss.

Naruto spotted other members behind Sasuke. Just like Sasuke, the group was male and pained by what was happening. One member clenched his fist as he lit the damp cigarette between his lips. His hair was tightly pulled up in a short spiky tail and his aloof eyes almost made it seem like he couldn't care a damn about anything that was going on. When he finally ignited a little flame into his cigarette, the man ringed his loose green shirt of all the salt water it had picked up. "How troublesome…now how are we supposed to set abroad the ocean?" he said with a grumble. He picked up an ancient gun swaying in the ocean water and shook it trying to empty it of all liquid. "Damn it..." he cursed. As simple as his gun seemed, a stunning charm glowed from the old pistol. "Shikamaru, report the current status" Sasuke sighed. The smoker, Shikamaru, rolled his eyes at the pale man next to Naruto. "Isn't it obvious Sasuke? We're shit out of luck until we get a new ship! We'll be lucky enough if the captain even has a plan!" He groaned.

Another man wearing a thick layer of wolf fur pelt over his fit white shirt growled at Shikamaru. "Hey calm down! The last thing we need right now is two idiots fighting at a time like this!" the man yelled. He shook his body very dog-like in order to shake of all the ocean water of his clothes. A large white dog next to the man imitated him and flung large blots of salt water on a man standing too close. "Hey Kiba you wanna get that mutt under control!?" the standing too close man said. Kiba smoothed out the white pelt on his body checking for any dampness left. "Hey you calm down too. Akamaru isn't a mutt, take it back Shino" Kiba demanded. The man opposing Kiba took off his sunglasses and attempted to dry them with his soaked clothes. Shino squeezed his large cotton coat hoping the water and air wouldn't cause the material to stretch. "Damn you Kiba…and your dog" he grumbled irritably.

"Not another word out of either of you!" Sasuke yelled back at his subordinates "Now go search for that blasted Kakashi so we can find out the next step in his 'full-proof' plan understood!?" he barked. The rest of the group snapped out of their bickering instantly "Yes sir!" they said in union. Naruto was deeply impressed. Sasuke was obviously the youngest out of the group, minus himself, yet the older men gave their upmost obedience to the jet black-haired adolescent. "Wow…" was all Naruto could muster to himself.

As the group, minus Naruto and Sasuke, left in search for their missing captain Sasuke sat on the warm beach bed and sighed. Naruto also sat on the sandy ground, scooping small piles of sand in his hand now and again. "Hey…Sasuke..." Naruto said softly. The Uchiha looked up at the blonde with a black expression. "What is it?" he asked. Naruto wasn't really sure what he wanted to say but the silence seemed to be driving him crazy. "Well…um how long have you known Sakura?" Naruto asked without thought, it was the first thing that popped into his head. Sasuke stared at Naruto with a repulsed face like he just swallowed a live slug. "Why are you bringing HER up?" he bit. Naruto felt like he had stepped on a pipe bomb, this was clearly a touchy subject but the way Sasuke had answered just made him more curious. "Well are you two rivals or lovers?" the blonde's eyes almost went wide in realization at what he just asked. He hadn't meant to ask so bluntly but the words seemed to fly out on their own.

Sasuke gave Naruto a face with a mixture of seriousness and pain, this confused the blonde on the spot. The Uchiha sighed and laid his back onto the sand and motioned for Naruto to do the same. "Sakura…is more of a rival than a friend…" Sasuke began to explain. Naruto's interest perked more. So Sasuke didn't see the skilled pinkette as a love interest, or he was too proud to admit it. "She and I grew up together with my older brother…" again Naruto's curiosity flared. Sasuke had an older brother? "Her parents were killed by the royal house for harboring injured and ill pirates. They were wonderful people that never turned down someone who needed help, they were adored by many pirates dangerous to famous. Every pirate I know today has at least heard of the Haruno family's generosity…" Naruto smiled at how amazing Sakura's parents were for lending such assistance to dangerous men and how loved and respected they became in return. "But when they were ordered to be 'trialed', they left Sakura with my family…you know, 'just in case'…" he said with a hinted tone "Well they were right to do so. They were found guilty for assisting the 'terrorists' and were sentenced to death. That's when Sakura and I began to grow closer…"

Sasuke's story was cut short when Kiba and Akamaru called for Sasuke mentioning that they had found Kakashi. "Come on loser, we can finish this later" said Sasuke "But hey, don't forget everyone comes with a story" he smirked as he walked ahead. Naruto pondered sadly "Ain't that right..."

* * *

Sakura cursed at the scene. She watched Kakashi's boat become engulfed in larger embers as the Akatsuki pirates boarded and raided anything left unburned. "Shit…I'm too late" she cursed again. The petite rosy haired woman watched from a safe distance as Akatsuki completely demolished Kakashi's ship.

"It's nice to see you again Sakura. I was afraid we would never see each other after our incident" she heard a smooth deep voice say. Sakura unsheathed her sword in a flash and lunged at the culprit. "You're getting better, but you still need some practice" the man she had cornered at the front of a stone fence mused. As her vision focused from her quick speed, her guard dropped instantly. "I-Itachi?" she said with a surprised tone. She stared at the man with awe. He was much taller now standing about five feet and eight inches where she stood five feet and three inches. His long onyx hair was loosely tied back with his layered jaw-length bangs framing his flawless face. His black fitting shirt showed off his toned body nicely and his dark red and black pinstripe pants made his legs look long and complemented his already gorgeous features. His dark grey eyes could take any woman's breath away as his long lashes gave his eyes a slight feminine touch. Yes, he and his little brother Sasuke looked a lot alike. The only difference was Itachi's features were more matured and firmer with his skin a light tan.

Sakura would have killed the man on the spot if it was anyone else other than Itachi. Without a second to spare, Sakura locked her arms around the tall handsome man and snuggled her face into his strong chest. Itachi wrapped his arms around Sakura's form and pulled her closer. "I can't believe it's you, you look so grown up!" Sakura beamed "I missed you so much, I wish you didn't have to leave…" she said more softly this time. Itachi stood silent and kept Sakura in a tight embrace as he looked over her older self. She had definitely grown as well, her hourglass figure was quite evident and tempting. He rubbed his face softly into her smooth sweet scented hair. When he finally released her from his hold he had an even better view of his former friend. She let her hair grow out like how she had planned and her flowing pink tresses perfectly complimented her jasmine eyes and cream colored skin. All in all he was captivated…

"Sakura…" Itachi said with a cooing voice. Sakura's face reddened and the intimate tone in his already seducing voice. Itachi chuckled softly "I'm happy I can still make you fluster by just saying our name" he teased. He lightly stroked her warm cheek with his hand. He had always been so gentle with her, he was afraid if he became too rough she would shatter like glass. "So my Sakura, what brings you here?" Itachi hummed. Sakura had to snap out of the hypnotizing gaze of this man's deep eyes to focus. "Oh that's right, I was actually looking for Captain Kakashi" she said without really directing her answer to him more so jut reminding herself of her mission. Itachi laughed with more enthusiasm this time. "That man is still running around with scoundrels?" he laughed "When will he learn?" he said half-heartedly. Sakura laughed as well when she reminded herself of how much he was in dept for being in trouble so many times. "Yes…well I'm sorry I have to cut this reunion short, but I'm actually on a mission right now" she said apologetically. Itachi nodded in understanding "I as well, but I couldn't resist seeing you when I saw you from the ship" he explained. Sakura tried not to blush at his sentimental reasoning when his words sank in. "Wait…your IN Akatsuki?" she said as her mouth gaped. Itachi smiled at her reaction and simply nodded. Sakura grinned and pointed an accusing finger at Itachi "I will catch up to your level someday" she beamed "Don't forget your promise!" she said with a blush and dashed off towards the town with a brief good-bye wave. Itachi's face became softer as he saw the little pinkette sprint into the harboring town next to the sea. "I would have complied sooner if you didn't feel it was necessary to 'prove' yourself…" he whispered softly before he made his way back to the Akatsuki vessel.

* * *

"Captain! Captain can you hear me!? Say something!" the blonde shrieked at the fainted Kakashi form. While the rest of the crew covered their aching ears, Sasuke grabbed and towed the panicked boy off their unconscious captain. "Naruto do you mind!?" he shouted at the, now pouting, Naruto. "I was just trying to help…" Naruto grumbled. Sasuke rubbed his temples with his free hand, this was going to be an interesting quest with this boy tagging along. "We need to get someplace to get some rest Sasuke" a yawning Kiba whined. His dog, Akamaru, barked in agreement. "And something to eat" Shino complained while he glared at Kiba's dog, still irritated from before. Sasuke felt a low growl escape his throat as he tried to figure out how he was supposed to manage these "children". "C'mon Sasuke what are we going to do?" Shikamaru grumbled "I'm tired, hungry, and I want dry clothes" this drove Sasuke over the edge!

Naruto shook and slowly stammered away from the glaring Uchiha as he walked to the other crew. Naruto covered his eyes as he heard loud pained screams and crunching noises. We could really use your help captain, Naruto thought, before we run out of crew members.

"Hey!!!" called a loud feminine voice. Sasuke and Naruto raised their heads up to an upper level of land where a certain familiar pinkette waved her hand in greeting. Sasuke tossed down a gasping Shikamaru when Sakura calmly made her way over to the two conscious boys. "I've been looking all over for you guys" she said with an overly-happy chime. Sasuke eyed her warily as she gave Naruto a gushy hug and headed to Sasuke to give him one as well. "Why are you here?" he bit before she reached him. Naruto eyed Sakura as her expression changed from cheery to serious in a millisecond. "I'm actually looking for Hatake" she quickly said. Naruto sweat dropped as he pointed to the fainted Kakashi on the beach sand a little ways from where they stood. Sakura gave Sasuke an accusing look. "Hey! I didn't hurt him! He's just passed out" he defended. Sakura looked at the quivering broken crew scattered on the sand "Just making sure" she mocked. Sasuke grumbled "What do you want? Another fight?" he growled. Sakura heard chuckling coming from some of the crew on the sand "Yeah right! Sasuke you really want to fight a little girl?!" they mocked "It looks like you could snap her just holding her!" another laughed. Sakura gave Sasuke a look he once again recognized. He stepped aside as Sakura strode over to the, now gasping for breath and holding their crotches, men. Sasuke smirked as Sakura stomped on the last laughing male and went back to talking with Sasuke.

Naruto had to hold his crotch as well, not because he was punished too, but he saw that no matter how cute or small a girl looks she can still cause a lot of pain. And he could definitely feel their pain.

"So I can supply a new boat, food and beer, canons, you name it you got it." Sakura finished. Sasuke's brow rose and he lowered his face closer to Sakura's. "Anything?" he said with a smirk. Sakura would have slapped him if she wasn't so flustered...and angry. Naruto coughed grabbing their attention. "Um excuse me but we still have fainted Captain and no idea where we're going" he sighed. Sakura punched Sasuke's arm and walked over to Kakashi lying on the sand. "Still fainted?" she asked. Kakashi grumbled "That depends…are you still going to chop my head off?" he retorted. Sasuke rubbed his temples "YOU were faking it?!" Kakashi shooed Sasuke away like it wasn't a big deal. "So dear you were saying something about a new boat?" He said coyly. Sakura would have shoved that grin up his ass if it wasn't for a greater fear of failing this mission again. In no position to fight, she subtly nodded with a big smile.

Kakashi lied in the sand as he pondered the situation. He knew quite well Sakura was put up to this and Lady Tsunade had bigger plans for him and his crew, but he was in need of a new ship and supplies and with great funding like the Tsunade District they would have little financial troubles. As much as Kakashi had saddend on the thought he was going to have to kill Sakura when their mission was over, he just hoped she wouldn't completely hate him. The lazy captain rose suddenly and took Sakura's hand in his. "We would be glad to take you up on that offer!" his voice chirped "AND to show our appreciation, please take Sasuke and Naruto as your loyal servants!"

"WHAT!?" the blond, raven, and pinkette said in union. Kakashi smiled and nodded "Then it's settled! Now begins our quest to the Haven of a thousand treasures!" He beamed as the perky captain punched his fist in the air. Everyone stared dumbfounded as the captain seemed to march in a random direction. Sakura sighed, "Crew, follow me. He'll follow too when he realizes the district is in the other direction…" she said as she rubbed her forehead.

As Kakashi turned on heel to follow the crew, his harsh glare was fixated on a certain female. With Naruto and Sasuke as Sakura's lap dogs she won't have a chance to betray him, he thought.

"Itachi where have you been!? We're about to sail off" A long-blonde haired man called. Itachi just stared at the blonde coldly. "Easy Deidara, he must have run off to find that wench, am I right?" A blue skinned man-fish laughed mockingly. The tall blue man didn't have a second to think when the Akatsuki captain shielded a long onyx sword from the man-fish's neck. "Kisame, do we really need to fight now?" the captain hissed. The blonde laughed as Kisame hesitantly looked down at the sword that almost cut right through his pulse. "Enough Deidara" the captain sighed "Gather up the rest of the crew so we may leave" Itachi placed his blade back into his sheath, "And where is it we are sailing to Captain?" The captain's eyes pierced through Itachi's. Only Itachi had the guts, and skills, to question the captain. "Tsunade District, we have business with Lady Tsunade herself, then it's off to find the Haven of a thousand treasures." Itachi didn't speak, he had a feeling his and Sakura's reunion would continue soon…

* * *

So that's the end of chapter one, what do you guys think? I know it's different but I think I can make this work. But I still need your input. Please post what you think.


End file.
